Alanna's First Adventure
by FrostedDarkfox
Summary: Alanna-goes-to-convent. I just had to write it to get it out of my system! I'm sorry! It does have an orig plot, I think, though...
1. Ch 1

Alanna was bored; the jostling of the carriage and the excited gab of girls around her did nothing to lighten her dark mood. She remembered back to the time when she could have come this way of her own free will, a time when she desperately _wanted_ to come this way. Alanna had used the brandy and threats of making him see things repeatedly. She had even begged Coram to let her try. Alanna's words had fallen on deaf ears; Coram turned them around and caught up with Maude and Thom, switching the twins. Alanna had once loved Coram, what would it be like to see him again? 

'It's been six years, Thom will be a squire; learning how to fence, joust, and all the things _I _wanted to do, all the dreams and things _I_ wanted to become-just thrown back in my face. To mock me just because I wanted adventures, to fight, to be a Knight of Tortall.' 

Alanna was sorely disappointed with her life, not being allowed out of her room at night, everyone in the convent had a roommate so she couldn't sneak out to learn fighting moves. There was no one there to teach her anyways, no glimmer of hope at learning anything that was actually interesting. She didn't make many friends, and most people were scared of Alanna's purple glare. She had tried from time to time to make an effort to be cheerful, but most ended up thinking that she was using drugs.

'I should be happy,' she though grimly, 'after all I'm leaving the heat of the convent only to be thrown into the fires of Corus.' She was glad to be seeing Thom, though. He had stopped writing to her a countless number of months ago, Alanna wondered if Coram had stopped giving her letters to her twin. Her thoughts continued to drift as she thought about her new life in the capital of Tortall.

* * *

She accepted the man's offered hand gracefully and stepped down from the carriage. Her purple eyes scanned the small crowd, looking for her own hue, but only found blue, brown, green, black, hazel, and gray staring back; Thom was not there.

Alanna did attract attention though, by a certain group of melancholy boys. She was the only red head among the group of ladies and she was much shorter than the rest. What startled them the most was when she looked over the crowd with her large, violet eyes.

Gary nudged Raoul, "Look at that lady." He whispered, "Does she remind you...?" the group of boys had all noticed her and she seemed taken aback to find them all starting and talking. Mentally, she tried to shrink where she stood, even to pretend she hadn't noticed them, to avoid the uncommon stares of their group.

Jonathan made up his mind, "I'll escort her up to the palace, and I'll try to find out." Jon swallowed. It was hard to remember a friend who would give their life for you.

Alanna watched one of the boys step forward, he had coal-black hair and a brilliant pair of sapphire eyes with an air of importance. The people watched as he stopped before her and bowed, "May I escort you to the palace, Lady?" he asked quietly.

She gave a small nod before taking the offered arm and walking up the path with him.

* * *

They walked, headed for the palace gardens in silence before Alanna's curiosity broke it, "May I ask your name, sir? I wish to thank you for saving me from the stares of your friends." She gave him a courteous smile from a partially bowed head. Alanna hated acting the court lady with every fiber of her being, but now that she was at the palace, everyone's eyes were on her almost every minute. 

"Jonathan, friends call me Jon," he returned her polite smile with a genuine one and asked, "And what is your name?"

"I'm Alanna." She said simply, looking over the rose hedges of the gardens with calm eyes. She seemed preoccupied, as if wanting something to happen.

"Alanna?" he said thoughtfully, saying her name softly, "That's a pretty name."

She blushed faintly, "If I make ask, Jonathan, do you know any of the squires?" Alanna was starting to worry about finding Thom in this maze of buildings and people.

"A few, most of my friends are knights and I have no squire of my own." He looked at her, "Do you know any of the squires, or wish to know one, milady?"

"Alanna," she corrected automatically, "and yes. My brother is a squire, but he never wrote to tell me who his knight-master was." She looked to be struggling with what to say next, "Actually, he hasn't written to me now in months."

She wrung her hands as Jon's stomach sank. Thom had died a few months ago, and Alanna looked as though she could be his twin. His mind thought back to the day it had all happened:

They were in the Black City—Jon had somehow found his way into a black stone room that ate up all noise, and the Ysandir had appeared. They had begun to fight for their lives. Thom had swung his sword at Ylon, in a complex moved that brought the swords together. Ylon's sword shattered with the impact. Thom had slashed at their joined hands and the globe of green-yellow light exploded. Both Ysandir had screamed with rage and fear. He had uttered a word of command but before it could take effect Ylanda reached for him, attempting to drag him with them to the Realms of the Black God. But Thom had moved in front him, shielding him and dropping his hand. The blue-violet light had flooded over the Ysandir and Thom. He had screamed in pain as all three flared up like a torch and everything had gone black.

* * *

Alanna watched Jon's face as they walked towards her rooms. He had been quiet for minutes and his eyes were unfocused. Finally he shook his head and looked at her, "What is your brother's name?" There was a strained note to his voice that caused her worry to flare up once more.

"Thom of Trebond, he's my twin." She watched his face for any reaction.

Jon didn't seem too horribly stunned, as if he had expected this all along. He sighed, his eyes were bright but he tried to feign a carefree voice for her benefit, "Thom never told us that he had a sister."

"Maybe he forgot about me," she put on a puzzled look, "or maybe," she continued, "he is just slow. Come to think of it, I did hit him over the head before we left." Alanna pretended to ponder this, a sweet look on her face.

He chuckled, "I'll finish walking you to your rooms, Alanna, but then I have to go. I have to meet with someone." Jon hated lying to her, even when she didn't know he was lying, and especially when she was missing so much information, but this didn't seem like the right time or place to tell her that her brother was dead. Hopefully Alanna would forgive him for keeping this to himself.

* * *

Jon bowed and kissed her hand, "I'm sure I'll see you soon, Lady Alanna." Even though Jon felt horrible about lying to her, he couldn't keep his emotions at bay. He was definitely attracted to Alanna, but even with the news of her brother, he couldn't seem to forget the soft look that came into her eyes when she mentioned Thom. As she closed her door he thought, 'Will she ever look at me that way?'

Jon shook his head at himself for being so sappy, 'I only met her today, after all. What will I feel for her tomorrow if she made me feel this way in just a few minutes?' and set off down the hall to find his friends.

* * *

"So what did you find out?" all the group was there, with the exception of Alex. They gather around the prince, wanting to know the truth.

"Well," Jon said, "it seems Thom kept some secrets. It looks like we have another Trebond on our hands."

The boys gasped and Raoul sputtered, "But Thom never told us he had a sister!" Thom had been a favorite of Raoul and Raoul was shocked that he kept things from their group of friends.

"What's her name, Jon?" Gary asked he was probably already mooning over her. Though Alanna was short, her interesting looks had caught the eyes, and hearts, of most men that had seen her.

"Alanna. But guys don't go after her, not just yet." Jon warned.

"Why not?" Gary snapped, pulling out of his dream world.

Jon sighed, putting his hands in his pockets, "She doesn't know."

"How? If she was his sister-"

Jon was a little angry now, "We're not the only ones that didn't know about her, Gary. Thom told us that his mother had died giving birth, right? Well, their births weren't announced, and his father died... She must have been forgotten, not known by anyone." 

* * *


	2. Ch 2

Alanna was having a horrible time, there was a ball to welcome that night, and try as she might, her maid knew every hiding place in the palace.  She finally conceded to come and get prepared when the maid and her friends cornered her.

After her bath the maid laid out Alanna's gown. It was a shade darker than her eyes and was made of silk. It whispered with her movements and a pair of amethyst drops glimmered in her ears. A light coat of make up was brushed on and Alanna was ready to begin worrying for the ball. She waited impatiently until half an hour before the ball and set out to find the rest of the girls.

She stood before the closed door, willing herself not to hit her head on it. She looked at the herald and nodded, showing that she was prepared.

He opened one door and walked out, "Lady Alanna of Trebond." She walked to the top of the stairs and paused. She then let herself float down each step as she had been taught. 

Ignoring the crowd's blatant stares she curtsied and glanced at the monarchs, they too were staring at her. She quickly stood and tried to move to one side. She had every intention of leaning against a strong wall and breathing. 

The king foiled her plan, "Lady Alanna," he said softly. Now Alanna recognized the stares. They were the same as the girls of the convent wore when she said she had tried to become a knight. Disbelief even touched the face of the queen.

"Yes, sire?" Alanna gave another polite curtsey.

"I am sorry to tell you," King Roald began, he swallowed, unsure how to phrase what he was trying to say, "Your brother-"

Jonathan stepped forward, cutting him off, "I can explain to her if you want, father. I know what happened."

Alanna gaped at him, 'Did he say father?' she nearly gasped in surprise, restraining a slap to her forehead for stupidity, 'Prince Jonathan of Conté! How did I forget?' Glancing at the King's nod, she took Jon's offered arm and he led her outside. Both ignored the whispers that followed them.

Once the door was closed Alanna whipped around, "You never told me that you were the prince, Jonathan!"

He didn't smile, only mumbled, "It must have slipped my mind." He stuffed his hands roughly in his breeches.

Alanna sat on a bench, trying to control all of her raging emotions, anger at Jon for lying, nervousness after descending the stair, and fear; fear for her brother. No one had told her where Thom was. "Jon, where is my brother?"

He came and sat beside her, grabbing one of her clenched hands in his own. He turned, "Alanna, I really don't want to hurt you. You just got here and-"

Ever blunt, Alanna interrupted, "Spit it out, Jon. Whatever you're going to say to me, stop dancing around the question and spit it out."

Jon sighed, looking deeply into her violet eyes, "Thom is dead, Alanna."

Alanna shut her eyes tight to the reality, but the tears forced themselves out anyways. She tried to keep her brain from recognizing these words but it was of no use. "How?" her voice was rough, bubbling in choked tears, "When, Jon? No one told me."

"It was a few months ago." Jon's voice was shaking now, too.

"What?!" Alanna nearly screamed, "No one told me! How did this happen?" tears were coursing down her cheeks.

Jon tried to comfort her by slipping an arm around her, Alanna shrugged it off roughly, "No one told me, Jon," she hissed, "Not even you." She turned away from him on the bench.

Jon knew she was angry with him, 'It'll be a miracle if she ever speaks to me again.' He thought sadly, he let her cry for a few minutes, letting the news sink in before starting his story. "He was brave; he saved my life you know."

Alanna faced him again, eyes still streaming, "How?"

"More than once, but the first time was with the Sweating Sickness. How Myles knew about it, I have no idea, but he told Thom what to do. All I can remember is being pulled from the Black God's Realm just before the gates opened to let me in."

"He wrote and told me that you had gotten sick, but nothing like this was ever written to me."

Jon nodded, "Even though we were friends, he was still really quiet. When he did talk it was about magic. I don't know why he never talked about you; we never knew he had a sister only that his parents had died."

"We never were close to my father, and our mother died giving birth to us."

Jon sighed, "The second time he saved my life, he gave his own for it."

"What happened?" Alanna steeled herself for the worst.

"Though we didn't know it at the time," he spat out the name like poison, "my cousin Roger was trying to kill me. He used magic to influence us to go to the Black City. We entered the city; everything was made from black stone, like a carver and a piece of perfect rock. We found our way to a chapel of sorts. A flash blinded us for a while and when we could see again there were immortals, the Ysandir, closing in on us." Jon shook his head, "They insulted us, to provoke us and get us to attack. We managed to finish them off until the last two were left, Ylon and Ylanda. Thom and I connected our magic and the Ysandir did too, it was a battle with swords and magic. Thom had beaten them, and I yelled a word of command. Before I could do anything Ylanda was reaching for me." Jon stopped, remembering the crazed look in the immortal's eye. "Thom stopped her, he put himself between us and she grabbed him, pulling him into the flares with them. I was knocked out, when I woke up, I was alone."

Jon looked over at Alanna, the tears had stopped, and she was sitting, frozen in time. She had lost all the light of her eyes and was staring blankly ahead, not even bothering to wipe away the tears that had coursed down her cheeks. Jon was unsure of what to do, 'Would she push me away if I tried to hug her? If I said anything to her?'

Alanna's whisper was so quiet he nearly missed it, "I do."

"What?" Jon was startled.

"I know why Thom never talked about me. He never wanted to be a knight; he wanted to be the greatest sorcerer the world had ever seen. Maude said that we both had the Gift in greater abundance than she'd ever seen in a human. He was never afraid of his magic like I was."

Jon was puzzled, "How would it have worked though, if you both went to the City of the Gods, I mean?"

Thom and I wanted to switch places. I wanted to be a knight," seeing Jon's stunned look she continued, "I was willing to masquerade as a boy for eight years if it meant getting a shield and being a knight."

Jon was switched, a girl who didn't _want _to be lady-like and willing to do something out it? "I'm impressed. Did you ever learn to fight?"

"No, I had a light sleeper as my roommate and I had no one to teach me. I'm afraid I lost all the skills that I had before leaving."

"What did you know as far as skills?" Jon was relieved to direct the conversation away from Thom's death and was genuinely interested in finding out more about Alanna.

"Coram taught me to ride, use a bow, and fight with knives a little."

Jon started to form a plan, "Alanna? Would you ever consider learning now?"

"Really?" Alanna squealed this was an exciting possibility, "Do you mean it Jon?"

"Of course! I'm sure some of your admirers wouldn't mind helping either."

Jon laughed as Alanna blushed, "What admirers? The only man I've talked with is you."

"You don't think I'm an admirer? I am crushed, Lady Alanna." He put a hand over his heart, bowed and turned to leave.

"Jon!" Alanna ran and hugged him fiercely from behind, impeding his movements.

"Yes?" he asked, looking around at the arms wrapped around his waist.

She gave him an innocent, but fake, smile, "Will you tell me about my admirers?"


End file.
